


La Canzone del Fiore Verde

by Aliseia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Io  non ho paura. » rispose Caleloth con orgoglio, inalberando un broncio risentito. <br/>Cabranel sorrise ancora « Secondo il nostro sovrano non sei tu ad avere paura, infatti »</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Canzone del Fiore Verde

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Lo Hobbit - Movieverse  
> Genere: Erotico - Romantico  
> Rating: VM18  
> Personaggi: Thranduil, Caleloth (OC), Cabranel (OC)  
> Note: Questa piccola storia sviluppa un paio di personaggi originali già presenti in storie precedenti, in particolare in “Una Giornata Perfetta”. Niente di che, ma la dovevo al mio Cabranel. Di Thranduil c’è solo un accenno, anche se la sua presenza aleggia come sempre sull’intera vicenda.  
> Per i personaggi originali: Cabranel è bruno. Un velo di barba ombreggia il suo viso, nonostante non sia vecchio. In Tolkien accade solo a un elfo ancora in giovane età, Mahtan. Sia per le caratteristiche fisiche, che per quelle morali, mi riferisco spesso a lui come all'"elfo oscuro". Ben sapendo che nel canon tale appellativo spetta solo a Eol, l'elfo più simile ai nani. Nel mio headcanon Cabranel è l'elfo più simile agli uomini. Cosa che purtroppo non riesco ad evitare per i miei elfi in generali, che vorrei più alieni e distaccati. Il suo nome deriva da "cabran", corvo. Caleloth, nelle mie intenzioni di scarsa conoscitrice del sindarin, starebbe per "verde fiore": calen loth.   
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia in gran parte non appartengono a me ma a J.R.R. Tolkien e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**La Canzone del Fiore Verde**

 

_Nell’aria tersa una mela verde veleno rotea con un sibilo, scintilla come gemma._  
Caleloth incocca la freccia, stringe a fessura gli occhi limpidi, e prende la mira.  
Per un attimo la mela si ferma a mezz’aria, e poi è spezzata in due. 

*

Caleloth lo guardò con un largo sorriso. «Allora? » chiese con la sua voce chiara, alzando leggermente il mento.  
Cabranel, che aveva afferrato al volo le due parti del bersaglio colpito, abbassò per un attimo lo sguardo su ciò che rimaneva del pomo.  
« No » disse «Non va bene » aggiunse poi quasi con maligna soddisfazione.  
«Ma l’ho presa … La mia freccia l’ha fermata e tagliata in due, come mi avevi chiesto! »  
«Ti avevo chiesto di dividerla a metà – Cabranel si avvicinò lentamente, la voce più bassa ma sempre tagliente - Due parti uguali » disse mostrando a Caleloth ciò che restava del frutto.  
Cabranel aveva ragione. La mela appariva certo divisa in due, ma una parte, più piccola, mostrava all’interno solo la polpa bianca, mentre il torsolo era interamente nell’altra, i piccoli semi lisci e neri s’intravedevano attraverso la cartilagine.  
«A metà, Caleloth » Cabranel sembrò assaporare tra le labbra il nome del suo allievo, come avrebbe fatto con la polpa umida e succosa.« La tua freccia doveva passare per il centro. Dovevi colpire al cuore … »  
Le labbra di Caleloth tremarono leggermente per il disappunto, mentre i suoi occhi saettavano di lato per sfuggire quelli scuri e intensi che studiavano attentamente le sue reazioni.  
«Non l’avevi detto » non riusciva a stare zitto.  
Mille volte Cabranel gli aveva intimato di non ribattere alle sue parole, e mille volte Caleloth aveva già risposto con piccata impazienza alle continue osservazioni dell’altro.  
Lo stesso giovane era stupito dalla propria audacia e dalla propria insofferenza.  
Cabranel serrò le labbra, gli occhi che sfolgoravano. «Smettila di rispondere con quel tono arrogante ai miei giusti rimproveri. O dovrò prendere provvedimenti … »  
«E cosa farai?» Caleloth non riconobbe la propria voce, le parole che gli uscivano d’un fiato, roche e sferzanti.  
La pallida impassibilità di Cabranel si illuminò di un rapido rossore «Come osi? » mormorò. Ma stranamente sorrideva.  
E fu quel sorriso a provocare Caleloth più di qualsiasi altra precedente cattiveria «Che farai? Mi costringerai in manette come hai fatto con il nano? » Pallido, ansante, era più spaventato dall’audacia delle proprie parole che dalla vendetta che certo sarebbe seguita.  
«Ti piace essere costretto, Caleloth? » sibilò Cabranel, lo sguardo che percorreva il corpo acerbo dell’altro, il tono sfrontato e sensuale.  
Sotto l’esame di quegli occhi ardenti, Caleloth si senti nudo «Ti chiedo scusa » mormorò in fretta, preoccupato non dalle reazioni dell’altro, ma dai sentimenti tempestosi e indecifrabili che sentiva agitare dentro di sé.  
Già da tempo, infatti, era turbato dalla presenza dell’elfo oscuro. Sentiva il proprio corpo fremere nel momento in cui questi si metteva alle sue spalle per impostargli le braccia nel tiro con l’arco, la stoffa bruciava la sua pelle se l’altro lo sfiorava, le gambe tremavano quando Cabranel non troppo casualmente scendeva con la mano per correggere la sua postura, e intanto con le dita seguiva il contorno dei fianchi sottili.   
Caleloth cercava di ignorare quella seduzione mista a crudeltà, quell’alternarsi di disprezzo e di malcelato desiderio che vedeva accendersi negli occhi dell’altro.  
Ma non era facile. Quando era lontano, solo e libero nella foresta, diceva a se stesso che era tutto un sogno, l’effetto della tensione e del disagio che quell’addestramento produceva in lui. Ma non appena la voce forte e limpida di Cabranel invocava imperiosamente il suo nome, soffermando la lingua appena un momento più del dovuto contro i denti, i sensi e la coscienza del giovane elfo rispondevano al richiamo, in un misto di allarme e di eccitazione.  
Però mai come in quel pomeriggio la malizia seducente di Cabranel si era spinta tanto oltre il lecito.  
«Tu meriti una punizione » sussurrò Cabranel facendosi più vicino, le labbra sottili prossime all’orecchio delicato del giovane elfo.  
« Vieni stasera, al crepuscolo, e ti insegnerò cose che credi di desiderare, e che poi rimpiangerai di avermi chiesto »  
Lo squadrò con un’insolenza priva di pudore, a lungo, gli occhi scuri che bruciavano.  
«Figuriamoci » riuscì a sussurrare Caleloth in un ultimo tentativo di ribellione.  
Cabranel sorrise di nuovo. Il suo viso si inclinò e si avvicinò ancora, le labbra audaci posarono un bacio breve e feroce sul collo morbido del ragazzo.

Caleloth ebbe un sussulto, poi piegò le labbra in una smorfia. Suo malgrado annuì. 

*

 

La sera era limpida e serena, percorsa dai voli rapidi e sempre più bassi delle rondini, profumata fino allo stordimento, frusciante d’acqua che scorreva, e tutto ciò giungeva a Caleloth come ovattato, filtrato da un ottundimento che lo inebriava.  
Lo vide da lontano: Cabranel era già lì.  
Il suo profilo nero si stagliava contro il cielo violetto del crepuscolo, e sembrava aprire in esso uno squarcio irregolare.  
Il suo corpo era nodoso, snello e come impregnato d’energia, ma talmente forte e immobile da sembrare tutt’uno con l’enorme tronco scuro a cui si poggiava, a pochi metri da un impetuoso piccolo rivo.  
«Sei venuto, alla fine » Lo stupore che l’elfo più giovane colse in quelle parole gli parve strano. Dunque l’elfo scuro non l’aveva dato per scontato. Forse era solo lui, Caleloth, a pensare di non avere mai avuto scampo.  
Cabranel teneva qualcosa tra le mani. Per un attimo Caleloth pensò ad un legaccio, e rabbrividì. Poi s’avvide che era un filo d’erba, che l’elfo oscuro faceva scivolare lentamente ma insistentemente tra i polpastrelli. La linfa macchiava le sue mani.  
Quando Caleloth fu un poco più vicino, vide che l’altro aveva qualcosa tra le labbra, un bottone verde e turgido: un minuscolo fiore in boccio.  
L’immagine imprevedibilmente romantica fece sorridere il giovane elfo.  
Anche l’altro sorrideva, ma in modo quasi impercettibile, e vagamente minaccioso.  
Caleloth si fermò.  
In quella situazione, con quella luce morbida e obliqua del giorno che declinava, ricordò un altro appuntamento, di qualche tempo prima.  
L’ora era meno avanzata, e il verde pomeriggio si ammantava di toni dorati.  
Thranduil gli aveva chiesto di spogliarsi. Lo aveva ammirato a lungo.  
Poi, con sapiente, sensuale dolcezza, gli aveva concesso il suo primo bacio.  
Quel ricordo fece illanguidire Caleloth, e il suo corpo rispose prontamente alla sollecitazione.  
Alzò allora le lunghe ciglia, scese a velare la segreta intimità del suo pensiero, e fissò gli occhi innocenti in quelli infuocati di Cabranel.   
Un passo ancora avanti e cadde nel buio senza fondo di quello sguardo. Annaspando si accorse che non era paura, non era disagio ciò che si agitava per emergere nella sua coscienza, bensì una sensazione più imprevista e ben più sconvolgente. La sua erezione divenne più urgente, il languore al suo stomaco s’irrigidì in una morsa dolorosa.  
Rimase allora immobile, le braccia lungo il corpo, lo sguardo velato e quasi rassegnato, mentre l’altro si avvicinava a lunghi passi decisi.  
Quando fu davanti a lui il sorriso prima tirato scintillò per un attimo scoprendo i denti, e così facendo le labbra si arricciarono sprezzanti. Il bocciolo che prima trattenevano cadde a terra senza rumore.  
Al contrario di Thranduil, Cabranel non attese che Caleloth lentamente si spogliasse, ma con pochi bruschi movimenti gli sfilò gli abiti di dosso.  
Il giovane elfo rimase così seminudo, i pantaloni strappati ancora infilati negli stivali, il corpo acerbo che rabbrividiva nell’aria pungente della sera.  
Il ragazzo provò vergogna per la propria erezione, vergogna nello scoprire che quel trattamento, lungi dall’offenderlo, lo eccitava ancora di più.  
Cabranel fece un altro passo indietro.  
Sospirò sonoramente dalle labbra insolenti, perennemente incurvate in un ghigno di scherno.  
Però non si fermò, non lo ammirò a lungo come aveva fatto Thranduil, ma avvicinatosi di nuovo attirò a sé i fianchi magri del giovane soldato e lo fece aderire al proprio corpo ancora vestito.  
Attraverso la nera stoffa leggera il giovane sentiva ogni muscolo, i pettorali sodi e la potente erezione dell’altro che premeva sotto i pantaloni.   
Tenendo il giovane allacciato a sé Cabranel fece un mezzo giro, e poi qualche passo avanti in direzione dell’albero.   
Un paio di volte Caleloth rischiò di inciampare nei pantaloni a terra, ma l’elfo oscuro lo tratteneva, cingendolo intorno alla vita con la morsa implacabile delle braccia magre, finché la nuda schiena di Caleloth non toccò la ruvida corteccia.   
Cabranel lo fissava con una tale cupa intensità che al giovane mancava il fiato.   
Una spinta più forte mandò la testa di Caleloth violentemente contro il tronco. Allora il ragazzo aprì la bocca per protestare, ma l’altro con impetuosa voracità lo baciò.   
Il languore che Caleloth aveva provato davanti a Thranduil, quella tenerezza smaniosa come di un fiore immerso nell’acqua, che le correnti accarezzano in ogni direzione, si dissolse in una nuova sensazione, più aspra e violenta.   
Le labbra taglienti di Cabranel, sorprendentemente velate da una lieve peluria bruna, violarono la bocca del giovane senza troppi convenevoli, e Caleloth si sentì sradicare dal profondo, mentre l’altro imperiosamente prendeva possesso del suo respiro.   
Il giovane riuscì appena ad emettere un breve fiato, nel momento in cui l’altro si staccò da lui, poi le grandi mani dell’elfo oscuro si appoggiarono sulle sue spalle, costringendolo a scendere. 

Cabranel era ora in piedi davanti all’altro, le gambe larghe che lo intrappolavano, la veste nera attillata che non nascondeva nulla.   
Lo guardò e sorrise crudelmente, indovinando la direzione dello sguardo verde e smarrito.   
«Non temere, mio piccolo Caleloth – la voce di Cabranel restava ferma, anche se un leggero ansito l’attraversava – non è poi così terribile»   
Caleloth si sentì avvampare di rabbia e di vergogna, e con un goffo movimento del braccio fece leva sul terreno per rialzarsi, ma con una mossa decisa e subitanea Cabranel fu in ginocchio sopra di lui «Non sei obbligato » gli mormorò all’orecchio. Poi lo baciò ancora, prendendolo per la nuca, spostandolo leggermente in avanti tra le sue gambe piegate, in modo che Caleloth scivolasse sotto di lui e la graziosa testa si posasse sul soffice muschio, i lunghi capelli castani sinuosamente sparsi tra il verde.   
Le lunghe dita di Cabranel indugiavano sulla pelle tiepida di quella nuca sottile, mentre l’altra mano con sapienza e lentamente carezzava ogni singolo rilievo del fragile corpo, strappandogli i primi gemiti.   
Cabranel respirava dentro di lui, la sua saliva come una potente pozione elfica, dolcissima e ammaliante, e Caleloth si scioglieva sotto le sue mani come bianca cera tra le dita, come la creta morbida e calda sottoposta all’arte del vasaio.   
Ogni volta che Caleloth riapriva gli occhi, lo sguardo liquido e ardente di Cabranel era fisso nel suo, e gradualmente le difese del giovane elfo si abbassarono.   
Quando poi l’elfo più esperto prese a carezzargli il sesso, chiudendo strettamente la mano elegante intorno ad esso, l’effetto di quel bacio prolungato e di quella sollecitazione fecero vibrare Caleloth in modo indecente. Il piacere montava dentro di lui in onde crescenti, impetuose, mentre si sentiva strappare le pelle, e scuoiare vivo da quelle mani e da quelle labbra.   
La vertigine che provava sembrava già scendere nella spirale inarrestabile dell’orgasmo, quando Cabranel si fermò.   
Il giovane elfo gemette in una protesta inarticolata, e l’elfo più anziano sorrise.   
Poi Cabranel si aprì i pantaloni. La sua erezione era enorme e scura, e Caleloth istintivamente si ritrasse.   
«Stai tranquillo» mormorò Cabranel al suo orecchio, con dolcezza inaspettata.   
Cabranel fu di nuovo su di lui, le labbra sottili su quelle morbide e piene, le lunghe dita che violavano il corpo intatto e fremente del giovane, indugiando sulla muscolatura tesa con sensuale esperta lentezza.   
Istintivamente Caleloth prese a muovere il bacino, seguendo il ritmo di quell’intrusione.   
Ma poi la bassa risata di Cabranel lo fece riscuotere.   
La sensazione successiva fu di abbandono: le dita sottili che si allontanavano da lui, lasciando il suo corpo in una smania irrisolta.   
Allora spalancò gli occhi.   
Cabranel aveva sollevato il busto, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, e lo osservava con un’ironia divertita ma un po’ amara.   
« Non posso cogliere questo fiorellino – disse in tono di scherno – sei troppo tenero e delicato per me »   
«Io non ho paura. » rispose Caleloth con orgoglio, inalberando un broncio risentito.   
Cabranel sorrise ancora « Secondo il nostro sovrano non sei tu ad avere paura, infatti »   
Ora gli occhi dell’elfo oscuro sfuggivano quelli fermi e puri di Caleloth, che ebbe modo di osservarlo con più calma.   
Cabranel aveva la testa piegata di lato, lo sguardo d’onice saettava obliquo, apparentemente studiando il terreno. Metà del suo viso era in ombra, e un velo di barba scura ammantava le guance scarne.   
Le ciglia brune e ondulate erano abbassate, e i lunghi capelli neri e mossi quasi coprivano le sue fattezze affilate, gravando su quel volto bianchissimo.   
Era un’immagine di disperazione, di infinito, devastante rimpianto.   
Poi le labbra sottili si arricciarono in una smorfia, e Cabranel fece per rialzarsi.   
Ma Caleloth fermò la mano che si poggiava sul terreno, ponendovi sopra la propria più piccola e calda.   
«Prendimi » disse solo, lo sguardo sfrontato e insieme innocente, di una purezza assoluta.   
Cabranel quasi gemette, e il suo lamento a stento si trasformò in un’altra bassa risata.   
«Lasciami stare, ragazzo. Stai lontano da me. Ti conviene » Ma la sua grande mano ebbe un tremito impercettibile sotto quella piccola e tenace di Caleloth, che approfittando di quell’attimo di vulnerabilità prese le dita dell’elfo bruno e se le poggiò sul petto, vicino al cuore.   
Cabranel sospirò. Non osò però spostare la mano.   
«Togliti i vestiti » chiese Caleloth senza arroganza, ma con decisione.   
Cabranel scosse la testa in una nuova risata.   
Allora Caleloth puntò i gomiti sul terreno, e con la spinta dei fianchi fu seduto e libero di muovere le braccia, sebbene le gambe fossero ancora intrappolate sotto quelle di Cabranel.   
Poi il giovane scivolò indietro, mentre l’altro immobile lo lasciava fare, e tornato ad appoggiare la schiena al tronco del grosso albero, con mani tremanti ma sguardo intrepido cominciò a slegare i lacci che chiudevano la veste di Cabranel sul petto.   
Ad ogni nodo che scioglieva si rivelava uno squarcio di pelle bianchissima, mentre le dita delicate di Caleloth senza farlo apposta sfioravano l’epidermide liscia dell’altro. All’ennesimo contatto l’elfo oscuro sembrò perdere la pazienza.   
Gli afferrò i polsi, attirandolo a sé, nudo e vibrante e bellissimo. Cabranel lo prese per le spalle e lo scosse, la consueta impassibilità sembrò sciogliersi in una smorfia di dolore.   
Quindi lo strinse con veemenza, baciandolo con una rabbia appassionata che aveva il sapore dolce e amaro di una resa. 

Poi, nell’aria vibrante e violetta del crepuscolo, i tenui gemiti di Caleloth si sovrapposero ai versi acuti dei piccoli animali del sottobosco. Divennero un basso mormorio, come d’acqua che sgorga limpida tra le rocce, e infine dalle sue labbra morbide l’elfo oscuro strappò grida alte e strazianti come quelle delle aquile nel cielo, e al fiume in piena dei lamenti di Caleloth si aggiunse il cupo rantolo della voce di Cabranel.   
Il ragazzo gridò, e l’elfo oscuro sprofondò in lui con una voluttà quasi commossa, e benedisse quegli occhi chiusi e le lunghe ciglia che filtravano la luce del giorno morente, ma in un modo misericordioso velavano lo smarrimento di Cabranel, la luminosa sorpresa nel suo sguardo d’onice, scintillante nella semi oscurità.   
E mentre Caleloth si liberava con un grido della propria solitudine, di quel senso di straniamento che lo faceva sentire sempre fuori luogo, Cabranel si arrendeva alla carezza fresca di quell’acqua verde che lo dissetava, nel conforto di morbidi, interminabili baci.   
L’acqua verde della sua salvezza.   
Il vento fece alzare e poi cadere di nuovo il tenero bocciolo che Cabranel aveva avuto tra le labbra poche ore prima, e questo finì morbidamente sulla superficie argentea del fiume, a pochi passi dai due amanti allacciati nell’amplesso. 

Il rivo intanto mormorava una canzone.

FINE


End file.
